


Glad You're Here

by freelyf4llen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Break Up, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Karaoke, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelyf4llen/pseuds/freelyf4llen
Summary: Eret, Niki, and Fundy moved into an apartment together. Eret finds himself developing feelings for Fundy, but all hope seems to be lost when Dream suddenly comes into the picture.Eret-centric.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Glad You're Here

**Author's Note:**

> A gift :]
> 
> Fundy/Eret is endgame.

It hadn't been long since Fundy and Niki moved in with Eret in a cozy little apartment, the three of them deciding to split the rent amongst themselves. The memory was still fresh in Eret's mind; their tearful meetup at the airport, the sight of Niki's wide grin and Fundy's exuberant laughter still clear in his head. Fundy had come running towards him, his arms outstretched, before they'd collided into a tight embrace, and pulled Niki along in their little circle.

The first few months were a little rocky, but Eret was nothing if not patient, and helped the two get accustomed to the area. The three of them had fallen into a comfortable, almost domestic routine. It wasn't uncommon for Eret to see Fundy still at his desk, his IDE open on a new Minecraft plugin that he was working on. Fundy would endlessly tire over it for days, and although Eret was unflinchingly proud of him for all of his efforts, he wished he would take care of himself as well.

"Hey."

Fundy turned at the sound of his voice, eyes wide. "Eret," he said. "You're still awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing, dude." He clapped Fundy on the shoulder. "Get some rest. The plugin can wait."

Fundy pouted a little. "No it can't."

"Yes it can," Eret replied, ruffling his hair lightly. "You're almost out of coffee anyway. Get to bed, alright, Fundy?"

" _Fine,_ " the other man sighed. "Just this once, Eret. Just for you."

And how badly Eret wanted to hear those words again, especially when they found out that Dream had moved into another apartment a couple of blocks away. Fundy had taken an instant liking to the man, and Eret could only watch in despair as his housemate started pining away for the speedrunner.

"You shouldn't be up at this hour," he said one evening.

"Eret!" Fundy yelped. "Shoo, I'm talking to someone!"

All he could see on the webcam was a flash of dirty blond hair and a green hoodie, and one look at Fundy's reddened face gave him everything he needed to know. Eret nodded, apologized, and headed out the door as quickly as he could.

"Sorry Dream," he heard Fundy say. "What were you talking about again?"  
  


Eret shouldn't have been surprised when they started dating. Dream was over at their place most of the time. He tried to be happy for Fundy, he really did, but when all he could think of was Fundy's tired, happy smiles, his kind, handsome face, and his sweet, fond voice, it wasn't hard for him to wallow in misery for the love he's sure he'd lost. Why did he have to start pining for him _now?_ He couldn't make Fundy choose between him or Dream—besides, there would be a clear winner anyway.

His heart sank in his chest when he saw the couple sprawled out on the couch, Fundy's head resting on Dream's chest, deep in sleep.

Well. Eret was nothing if not a good friend, and laid a blanket over them both. He ruffled Fundy's hair lightly, and headed to his own room with a heavy sigh. Niki passed him and asked if he was alright, and truth be told, he wasn't sure if he was.

When Fundy announced that he was going to be moving in with Dream at breakfast the next morning, Eret was taken aback. It's too fast, things were going _too fast—_

"I'm happy for you both!" Niki said, beaming brightly. "You won't have to stay here so much anymore, Dream."

"We can make even better videos there!" Fundy said, perking up at the thought. "I've got to fix my setup, and we can—we can start working on that idea I told you last night, and—!"

"Of course," Dream replied warmly, and Eret tuned out the rest of the conversation after that.

It's not fair. Life wasn't fair to him. How could it give him someone as smart and beautiful and kind as Fundy, and dangle him before his eyes just like _that?_ If he figured his feelings out sooner, would he have had a chance with Fundy then?

"Aww, come on Eret," Fundy said teasingly, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "I'll still come by and visit sometimes."

"You'd better," he replied, relieved that his voice didn't crack.  
  


Fundy's visits were rare, but Eret treasured them all the same. The house felt a little more complete every time, his presence like a breath of fresh air.

"Dream's off to see Sapnap and George," Fundy said one time, "so I thought, why not visit you two?"

"I'm glad you did," Eret replied softly.

"We missed you a lot," Niki added, draping an arm around him. "It's a lot quieter without you around."

"Really?" Fundy laughed. "Well it's not a party if I'm not here. You know what we guys should do?"

"What?" Eret asked, chuckling at the mischievous smile that spread across Fundy's lips.

"Karaoke bar, baby!"  
  


Sometimes, Eret would peer in Fundy's old room, and feel another pang in his chest. Only his bed, his closet, and his desk were left; everything else had gone to Dream's apartment. Far away from him. But he shouldn't dwell on that.

If he closed his eyes, he could still hear Fundy typing away at his keyboard, could hear him humming a song under his breath. He'd see Fundy's frame slumped over his desk, an empty mug right next to him. And Eret would sigh fondly and drape a blanket over him, and card his hand through his soft hair.

But when Eret opened his eyes again, all he could see were objects collecting dust. No keyboard, no song, no mug. No Fundy.

Even his chat could see that he'd been less upbeat on most streams. But he powered through it, because it's just a silly little crush. He can focus on other things... right?

If Niki knew what was going on with him, she didn't say anything about it. But he did appreciate when she left a fresh brioche on the table for him, "just because".  
  


When Fundy visited again a couple of months later, he looked more tired than he ever had before, a little wearier, too. Eret was the first to notice, wrapping an arm around Fundy and letting him lean on his shoulder. Fundy sighed as he sank down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Coding plugins?" Eret asked helpfully, rubbing the other's shoulder. Fundy's and Dream's channels were both growing even more now, testing out newer, bolder challenges, sometimes with just the two of them, and other times with the rest of their friends. It wouldn't be a surprise if Fundy was hard at work making another one.

Fundy just hummed in response, before falling silent. "I just wanted to get away from the house for a bit."

Eret's skin prickled at his words. "Did Dream—?"

"No!" Fundy shot up, eyes wide. "No. Nothing like that. He's..." he swallowed, "...He's a good guy. It's just me being silly."

"Aww, Fundy," Niki said, plopping down next to him and wrapping him in a hug. "You're not being silly. Hey, you know what could make you feel better?"

"What?"

Niki's eyes sparkled. "Karaoke bar!"

And that's how Eret found himself back at the same place Fundy took them to. It felt so long ago, but stepping onto the familiar, off-white tiles and seeing the red counter made it feel like it was just yesterday. They rented out a private room, and ordered a couple of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks to keep them going.

"Just two hours?" Fundy said, bemused.

"We can extend the time if we need to," Niki replied with a grin. "Since you're our guest for tonight, why don't you start us off, Fundy?"

"What? Wait, wait, I'm still thinking of a song."

"I'll do it Niki," Eret offered, flipping through the songbook. "There's already a song on my mind."

"It's not _Sweater Weather_ again, is it?" Niki teased, handing him the mic.

"Nope," Eret laughed, punching in the numbers. "You'll see." The soft, crooning sounds of the guitar started streaming out of the speakers, old and familiar. " _The sun goes down, the stars come out..._ "

" _And all that counts is here and now,_ " Fundy continued, smiling despite himself.

" _My universe will never be the same._ " Eret turned to face him, hoping that the colorful lights would hide his reddened cheeks. " _I'm glad you came._ "

Niki giggled and took a sip of her drink as the two finished the song, Fundy's grin lighting up the room. It's the happiest Eret had seen him in a while, he thought, as the song came to a close, and the sound of clapping filled the room.

"My turn?" Niki asked, passing the songbook over to Fundy. Eret nodded and handed her the mic just as another song started playing. As he turned to glance at Fundy, all he could see was his grin falling into a faint frown, and his brows furrowed in concern.

He politely clapped when Niki was done, and took the songbook from Fundy's hands again. The ginger-haired man punched in his choice and held the mic with bated breath as the song started playing. It was a sad song, one of pining and unrequited love, and Eret's concern immediately skyrocketed. He exchanged a look with Niki, who was also staring at him with wide eyes. He took a sip of his own beverage as Fundy continued singing his ballad.

"That's so sad, Fundy," Eret remarked once the song had finished.

The other man smiled wryly and shrugged. "First song I thought of, man."

Drinks and songs went by in a blur, party mixes and heavier tunes echoed in the tiny room. Niki had left to use the bathroom for a second, and now Fundy was crying and laughing all at once, mic hanging loosely in one hand.

"I'm being dramatic," Fundy sobbed. "He's good to me. I'm just silly."

"No you're not," Eret said faintly. Fundy rested his forehead onto Eret's shoulder, and the latter hesitantly wrapped an arm around him in return.

"Remember... Remember when I said George and Sapnap moved downtown?" Fundy murmured. "He's been gone most days. Visiting them, I think. I don't hate him for that, don't get me wrong, but... I wish he left me a text or something."

"Have you asked him about this?" Eret asked, alarm signs blaring in his head.

"He's not around for me to ask," Fundy laughed bitterly. "Maybe I'm just paranoid, but... What if he... What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Fundy," Eret said gently, tightening his hold on him. "What's not to like?"

"...Everything?" Fundy replied in a feeble voice.

" _Fundy,_ " Eret admonished him. "You take that back. You're so handsome, and smart, and kind, and talented. Don't you _dare_ say there's nothing likeable about you."

Fundy gave him a small, wobbly smile. "You think I'm handsome?"

"I always do," Eret answered sincerely.

Fundy's breath hitched a little, and leaned back onto his shoulder with a slight sob. "Your partner's going to be so lucky, you know. Having you. All that."

Eret's heart stuttered in his chest. "Dream's fortunate to have _you,_ " he said, trying not to let bitterness seep into his voice. "Promise me you'll try to talk?"

"Okay, Eret," Fundy whispered. "Just for you."

And if Niki walked in on Eret threading his hand through Fundy's hair again, she didn't say anything.

Fundy's visits came and went, his mood not looking any better from the last. He always looked like he dreaded returning home, and it wasn't long before he asked Eret to accompany him back.

Now, who was he to refuse?

Dream and Fundy's apartment was a little smaller than theirs, but that's to be expected when it was only meant to be a two-person room. Eret could see Fundy's keyboard stowed away to the side, and the tangled mess of wires that was his setup.

"Sorry for the mess," Fundy said lightly.

"It's alright dude," Eret smiled. "I'll see you next time?"

Fundy immediately grabbed his wrist, eyes wide and pleading. "Stay for a minute? Please? It gets... It gets lonely here."

Eret stilled for a moment. "Okay." Fundy shot him a grateful grin, and tugged him towards the couch. "Nice place you've got here."

"Yeah, well, no one's here most times," Fundy huffed. "Dream's off to some place I don't know and... well..."

"Have you talked?" Eret waved his hand vaguely in the air. "About the... you know?"

Fundy shrugged. "He said we would when he had the time."

Eret made a small, sad hum. "I see. I—Niki and I, I mean, we're here if you need us, okay? We're only a call away."

A strange look crossed over Fundy's eyes. "You've got to stop doing that," he said softly. "Being so nice."

Eret chuckled. "What, do you want me to be mean to you?"

"No!" Now it was Fundy's turn to laugh. "It's just... even back then. You've put up with a lot of my crap. I remember you trying to get me to sleep."

"It never worked," Eret said fondly.

"It _did,_ " Fundy corrected him. "And I'm really glad you tried." He opened his mouth as if to continue, but shut it anyway. "I miss the coffee."

"I do brew it differently, don't I?" Eret said with a cheeky grin.

"You do." Fundy smiled. "I miss that. And my desk. My room. You." His eyes flickered over to Eret, before clearing his throat. "And Niki. You know, if things were different, I—" And he faltered again.

"Fundy...?" Eret's heart started hammering loudly in his chest. When had they gotten so close?

"I missed you, Eret," Fundy said shakily, leaning his forehead against his. "I thought that things were going to be alright, when I left. But I missed you more than you know."

"You could come back," Eret whispered. "There's always a space for you back home."

"This place hasn't felt like home in a long time," Fundy murmured. "Eret, I want to—"

The sound of the doorknob clicking forcibly pried them apart, Eret's face flushed red, and Fundy turning ashen. Dream walked in, a little confused when he saw Eret. "Hi...?"

"I was just saying goodbye," Eret replied coolly, nodding once. "See you, Fundy."

He only managed to catch Dream saying "I thought you wanted to talk?" before he reached the end of the corridor. His heart was going several miles an hour, his face as bright as a ripe tomato.

What was that? What just happened? What _almost_ happened? Would he have let it happen regardless...?

Eret shook his head to clear his thoughts before sighing in frustration.

He received a shaky call from Fundy come evening, asking if he could come over. And lovesick man that he was, Eret agreed.

It wasn't long before Fundy showed up on their doorstep, a bag on his shoulder. He immediately flung himself into Eret's arms, and buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"We broke up," Fundy said.

"I'm so sorry." Eret grimaced and hugged him tightly.

"Don't be," Fundy said with a watery laugh. He pulled back to cup Eret's cheek with one hand. "You helped me realize I could do better. It... It wasn't working for a while now."

"Fundy!" Niki's surprised voice echoed from the hall. "You're back!" Eret released him so that he can hug the other woman, grins on their faces.

"I'm going for the rest of my stuff tomorrow," Fundy said softly. "But I'm staying here for the night. And every night after."

Eret's head spun. "You've still got your old room," he said automatically. "Or you can stay with me."

Niki raised an eyebrow at him, but Fundy beamed up at him. "Staying with you sounds amazing. But are you sure you don't mind...?"

"Of course," Eret said sincerely.

It was still a shock to see Fundy standing at his doorway, wearing his nightclothes. Just like old times. Eret patted the empty space next to him. Fundy followed, chewing on his lip.

"I feel like I should apologize for what happened today," Fundy murmured.

Eret frowned slightly. "Did you regret it?"

Fundy thought for a moment. "Breaking up? No, not really. I'm probably going to be more torn up in the morning, but I don't regret it. Like I said, it wasn't working anymore." He averted his gaze a bit. "I'm more worried about what you think of me. Since I... I tried to kiss you."

"You can do it _now,_ " Eret whispered.

Fundy's head perked up. "Really?"

"I thought I was being so obvious," Eret laughed slightly. "Even the chat could see how heartbroken I was a few months ago."

"Wait, you liked me?" Fundy's jaw dropped. "Like, _like_ liked me? That way? How long? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"It's silly," Eret huffed, turning red. "I realized I had romantic feelings for you just as you got together with Dream."

"I've been in love with you since before that," Fundy admitted, turning pink. "Sometimes I stayed up late just so you could tell me to sleep. And it worked, didn't it?"

A wide grin spread across Eret's face. "Yeah. We're both stupid."

"So... can I kiss you now?" Fundy toyed with the sheets, cheeks burning brightly.

"We need to make up for lost time, don't we?" Eret said warmly, reaching out to tilt Fundy's head towards him.

"We do," Fundy agreed, and closed the distance between them. His lips were just as soft as Eret had imagined, warm and sweet against his own.

"I'm glad you're here," Eret whispered once they'd parted. "I love you, Fundy."

"I love you too, Eret," Fundy replied with a giddy laugh. "I love you so much."

"We've got a lot to make up for," Eret said with a faint smile, drawing the blankets over them. "But I'm so glad to have you in my arms again."

Fundy snuggled closer into him as he stroked his hair, just like he always had, and always will. The stars were brighter that night, and he dared not quash the hope welling in his chest. Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWWW freely wrote not-smut for once what a shocker!!! /lh
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~ They motivate me to write more!! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑
> 
> I've got a [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/gravitasfallen) if you want to talk about things (＾∇＾)


End file.
